New Foundation
by WASTE TEH coofie
Summary: is sonic innocent? is egg-man really gone..find out.. - ( help is greatly appreciated)
1. what happened (03-20 16:24:15)

(*hi my names james this is my first fanfic so..pls dont hate k*?)

it had been 20years after sonic had made the choice of well...killing docter eggman the cobalt hero could not live knowing he crossed the line he did what had to be done right? his friends began to notice his care free attitude had turned sad and depressed...after doing such thing one day he disappeared without a trace of anything but a chat with a fox..

it was a busy Monday afternoon for everyone including miles tails prower..he had witnessed his best friend DO THE UNTHINKABLE HELL SOMETHING THAT NO ONE WOULD EVER THING SONIC WOULD DO..!...people started calling sonic a murderous freak for ending this hell...but was it all worth it...did anyone want this...amy now had matured and lost her silly feelings for the hero and began her own adventures with cream..shadow

had quit g.u.n. and was on the run meanwhile silver and blaze had fixed there own time-line,knuckles had started dating rouge and he was happy. .everyone had started new things...but something was missing from their lives...they all still missed the hero..

the Fox expected his friend to knock on his door by now but he never did...


	2. new arrival

(*hi my names james this is my first fanfic so..pls dont hate k*?)

chapter 1:

it had been 20years after sonic had made the choice of well...killing docter eggman the cobalt hero could not live knowing he crossed the line he did what had to be done right? his friends began to notice his care free attitude had turned sad and depressed...after doing such thing one day he disappeared without a trace of anything but a chat with a fox..

it was a busy Monday afternoon for everyone including miles tails prower..he had witnessed his best friend DO THE UNTHINKABLE HELL SOMETHING THAT NO ONE WOULD EVER THING SONIC WOULD DO..!...people started calling sonic a murderous freak for ending this hell...but was it all worth it...did anyone want this...amy now had matured and lost her silly feelings for the hero and began her own adventures with cream..shadow

had quit g.u.n. and was on the run meanwhile silver and blaze had fixed there own time-line,knuckles had started dating rouge and he was happy. .everyone had started new things...but something was missing from their lives...they all still missed the hero..

the Fox expected his friend to knock on his door by now but he never did...

location: angle island

time:7:00... PM

the sun began to set in the distance of the island as knuckles and Tail's finish up their workout they stopped and sat by the emerald sighing.."it's nice isn't It?" Said the two tailed fox "whatever do you mean?.." said the red echidna called knuckles "the whole island business.." replies the fox "yeah.."says knuckles when suddenly a flash of light rocketed threw the sky! and landed on the island shaking with Impact. "what the hell!?"yelled knuckles as TAILS SAID"LET'S SEE IT" "K! REPLIED KNUCKLES as they dashed /flied off to the scene.. open.. SAID the ship as it slowly opened making the person fall out ..


	3. getting to know each other

(*hi my names james this is my first fanfic so..pls don't hate k*?)

chapter 1:

it had been 20years after sonic had made the choice of well...killing doctor egg-man the cobalt hero could not live knowing he crossed the line he did what had to be done right? his friends began to notice his care free attitude had turned sad and depressed...after doing such thing one day he disappeared ,without a trace of anything but a chat with a fox..

it was a busy Monday afternoon for everyone including miles tails ..he had witnessed his best friend DO THE UNTHINKABLE HELL SOMETHING THAT NO ONE WOULD EVER THING SONIC WOULD DO..!...people started calling sonic a murderous freak for ending this hell...but was it all worth it...did anyone want this...amy now had matured and lost her silly feelings for the hero and began her own adventures with cream..shadow

had quit g.u.n. and was on the run meanwhile silver and blaze had fixed there own time-line,knuckles had started dating rouge and he was happy. .everyone had started new things...but something was missing from their lives...they all still missed the hero..

the Fox expected his friend to knock on his door by now but he never did...

location: angle island

time:7:00... PM

the sun began to set in the distance of the island as knuckles and Tail's finish up their workout they stopped and sat by the emerald sighing.."it's nice isn't It?" Said the two tailed fox "whatever do you mean?.." said the red echidna called knuckles "the whole island business.." replies the fox "yeah.."says knuckles when suddenly a flash of light rocketed threw the sky! and landed on the island shaking with Impact. "what the hell!?"yelled knuckles as TAILS SAID"LET'S SEE IT" "K! REPLIED KNUCKLES as they dashed /flied off to the scene.. open.. SAID the ship as it slowly opened making the person fall out..

(this is my first visit try at a fanfic so I hoped you enjoyed reading it!) -WÆST

as knuckles and the fox named Tail's ran over a white hedgehog figure stumbled to get up, knuckles and Tail's stopped seeing that the white hedgehog looked like he meant business.."move..." said the hedgehog braking silence"uh.. knuckles his arm looks. .-" said Tail's as he was cut off by the stranger "broken..I know...so if you would kindly move.. I could go on with my day!.." said the hedgehog.."so you're not one for small talk?" replies the echidna who smirked at the comment"ugh... I'm seriously wasting my time!" he began to walk off as tail spoke "come back with us you don't expect to get far with a broken arm and blood loss?" said the fox "..I guess it would be foolish..so yes..."said the hedgehog as he agreed to the healing process and they followed knuckles back to a hut containing medical supplies which did not astound the visitor "thank you.."said the hedgehog"my name is Kroy..the ultimate hedgehog.." "how'd you get here...?" said the echidna who was using the chaos energy to heal Kroy"I.. rather not say..."


End file.
